


More Addictive Than Drugs

by PatMonBB



Series: My Kpop Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Pianist Yoo Kihyun, Rock Star Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Short One Shot, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: Wonho is a well-known Rock Star and Kihyun just recently started working with him. But things didn't exactly stay in the professional lane...





	More Addictive Than Drugs

           Since when had it all started? Wonho didn’t have the slightest idea. Maybe since that one time when Kihyun gave him the blowjob of his life? He didn’t know. He also didn’t waste time thinking about it; he had other things more interesting to occupy his mind at the moment. One of them being the younger male in question.

 

           The singer couldn’t quite comprehend how and why he got himself so involved with the other one, but he was pretty aware of how there was no turn back from that point. Kihyun had become like a sick and very addictive drug in his life, always making him crave for more and more and didn’t matter how much he consumed, it was never enough. It slightly frightened him being that hooked on someone — Wonho was filled with vices, but he was never the type of man to get addicted to a specific person. Yet there he was; so intensely involved with the other guy, that he knew there was no way to escape it.

 

           Thus, it was no surprise when in the middle of a mere conversation while watching some TV and sharing some drags from a spliff, Wonho felt a tremendous urge to touch and possess the shorter male.

 

           Audaciously, with no hesitations or warnings, the silver-haired man leaned closer to Kihyun until his calloused hands cupped the contrary jawline so he could easily clash of their lips together. The brand new kiss initiated by the rock artist started as violent and passionate, exposing out all the necessity he nourished for the other as he abused of Kihyun’s luscious smooth petals with everything he could: from his skilled lips, moistened tongue and sharp teeth. There was no reluctance at controlling something that was burning inside his veins, but he also didn’t care about it; he knew the pianist wouldn’t reject him or get the slightest bit of surprised by his sudden assault.

 

           And his suspicious ended up being correct. After a couple of minutes of having Kihyun so nicely responding to his kiss in the same wild manner, Wonho felt himself being pushed behind against the couch’s backrest so in the following second he could sense a body weight getting positioned on his lap. The black-haired male had straddled him, making the singer find a quite delightful spot with his hands on the other’s ass, sensually groping him before massing that region.

 

           Although their kiss never ceased, now in that new position, their lips molded on each other in another tone. Now they moved slowly against each other, exploring every single inch of their mouths whilst tasting their natural flavors mixed with the savor of weed and cigarette from their spliff. Wonho couldn’t deny how pleased he was with that difference of their attitude. Normally, both males were needy and greedy when engaging themselves in a more intimate situation. But now, for the first time, they seemed to really enjoy that simple kiss to the point of desiring to make it last longer than their previous ones.

 

           “Admit it…”  Wonho initiated in a whisper form against Kihyun’s petals without halting their brand new scene “You’ve put some sort of spell on the weed that I smoke, haven’t you?”

 

           Which was merely responded with an amused breathy sound from the younger’s part before this one inched down, meeting Wonho’s plushy lips again in a torturously slow but filled with intensity kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a super small drabble and doesn't reveal too much. But who knows? I might create something more in the future if I get the right amount of inspiration to continue it.


End file.
